Frozen In Death
by Calie1
Summary: "I warned her. I told her that one day you would be the death of her. And now where is she? Where is Caroline, Klaus? Frozen in a coffin with a steak imbedded in her chest! If it wasn't for me she'd be dead!"


Title: Frozen In Death

Rating: PG

Summary: "I warned her. I told her that one day you would be the death of her. And now where is she? Where is Caroline, Klaus? Frozen in a coffin with a steak imbedded in her chest! If it wasn't for me she'd be dead!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt his presence, but she didn't fear him. She was a witch, a powerful witch. Even the Original Hybrid didn't screw around with her, he knew better. She couldn't kill Klaus, but he wouldn't get close enough to kill her either. Yet she didn't have to fear his attack, he wasn't there to hurt her. He needed her. "Like clock work."<p>

"Are you surprised?"

She sat on her porch, on the old wooden swing, waiting for him. There was no hiding from him, he'd find her, so she didn't bother. Yet there was no way she was inviting that disgusting hybrid into her house, not when her very own grandchildren came to her house, ate there, slept there.

Bonnie sighed and looked at him in the darkness. Her eyes were sharp, aided by magic once age had started to take her vision. "My answer isn't any different then it was last year." A growl was her response, not a surprise.

"Are you even doing anything?"

At his accusing tone she looked at him sharply. "Don't take that tone with me. And don't you dare assume I'm not. She was my friend first," Bonnie snapped.

"My apologies," Klaus responded nastily.

Seconds ticked by, and she knew he was waiting on something from her. "I haven't given up. I've seen a lot of things, there has to be a way."

"And yet she remains."

Bonnie could hear the tension in his voice, see his face twist in fury. Still, she wasn't scared. Bonnie stood and took a few steps, closing the distance between them. "It wasn't me who put her in this position. It was you. Must I keep reminding you of that? This is your fault." Murderous rage, it was a look Bonnie was familiar with when it came to Klaus. Yet he still looked away, shamed by her words. "I warned her. I told her that one day you would be the death of her. And now where is she? Where is Caroline, Klaus? Frozen in a coffin with a steak imbedded in her chest! If it wasn't for me she'd be dead!"

Anyone else who spoke to him like that would have died, but nothing happened. He looked back at her, the urge to kill in his eyes, but he couldn't hide the way they glistened in the moonlight. Taking pity on him, for Caroline, she turned and went back to her seat. Sitting slowly, grasping the handle as her joints protested. "I froze her in death with the intention of saving her. I have every intention of doing so."

"You aren't immortal."

Bonnie glanced at him, and cocked an eyebrow as a humorous thought crossed her mind. Klaus probably would have changed her if he could, if she could have kept her powers. Klaus would have made her a vampire to live out eternity to bring Caroline back. "No, but witches hold a certain respect for their ancestors that a normal human, vampire and werewolf couldn't understand. If I die before Caroline is woken, my descendants will see it done."

"That isn't very promising," he grumbled.

"That's all you get. If you love her-."

"Of course I love her," he snapped.

"If you love her, then you'll wait." The seconds ticked by, and then he descended the steps slowly, taking his leave without a word. Once he was gone it was like a black cloud lifted. It was always like that with vampires, mostly with him though. She could breathe again. Yet that ache was always stronger when he left.

It wasn't necessary for him to come. Klaus knew if she had found something the first thing she would have done would have been to call him. He would have brought Caroline to her, encased in her beautiful magical coffin, forever seventeen. The only reason Klaus came every year, on that fateful day when Caroline had been staked, was to remind Bonnie, make sure she wouldn't forget, make her feel that pain, remind her of the pain he felt. Despite the things he had done, she took a small amount of pity on him, a very small amount. Forty-three years ago Caroline had been staked by someone with a grudge against Klaus. Forty-three years ago Bonnie cast a spell, freezing her best friend in the process of her final death. And for forty-three years she had been trying to find a way to reverse it.


End file.
